ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty Fire
was a kaiju that appeared in the series, Mirrorman. She appeared in episodes 2, 6, and 15. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 42 m *Weight: 28,000 t *Origin: Planet X History Mirrorman Generation I Possessing the corps of a woman living in an apartment building, who witnessed one of the Invaders' UFO's. The Invaders had already turned the apartment into one of their base of operations, having many agents on the top floor. The last two human residents of the top floor where a pair of siblings name Reiko and Masahiko Ishi, who where close friends with the woman before Kitty Fire replaced her. Mashiko was working with SGM to develop a new radar system and was murdered by an Invaders' agent plcing a time bomb in his car. This event however lead to SGM having Yuki Nomura and Kyotaro Kagami visit Reiko, and witnessing the aftermath of the Invaders secretly destroying a police car. SGM sent more agent to investigate the building after Kyotaro uncovered evidence that the Invaders where present in the apartment building. Kitty Fire then set the apartment on fire, but was later confronted by Mirrorman while trying to escape. The two then grew to giant size destroying the building and began to battle. After Mirrorman tackled Kitty Fire she tried to use her flames and Mirrorman killed her with the Mirror Knife. Generation II Kitty Fire reappeared as in episode 6 of Mirrorman She appeared late at night but mysteriously disappeared at a corpse storage room of Toto Medical University. She revived a corpse and used a rifle to shoot at Kyotaro. Mirrorman's Father's keepsake pendant saved the life of Kyotaro. Assassin invader shot at Kyotaro three times trying to hit him on the move in the car. However, he failed and to fled in a truck. SGM followed by car but they had disappeared. Dr. Mitarai advised not to overlap the same trap. The Invaders suddenly appeared in the back seat of the car and pointed the gun at him. The car burst into flames, Kitty fire emerging from within the flame. Kyotaro transformed into Mirrorman to battle her. Kitty Fire started blowing soap bubbles. Mirrorman defended himself with the Mirror knife. He then halted the soap bubbles using the Mirror halation. Then, he launched the slicer V and cut off Kitty Fire's arms. Green soap oozed from Kitty Fire's of face. Generation III Kitty Fire appeared once again as in episode 15 of Mirrorman, "The Mysterious Monster Screen". She was actually an illusion created by Jabala to scare the people. Powers and Weapons *Flight: Kitty Fire can fly through the air at high speeds. *Flames: Kitty Fire is made of fire, so all of her attacks involve it. **Body Flames: Kitty Fire can cover herself in flames. **Fire Shot: Kitty Fire can launch blasts of fire from her mouth. *Soap Bubble: The second Kitty Fire was able to blow soap bubbles from her mouth. Kitty Fire III.png|Body Flames Kitty Fire I.png|Fire Shot Other Media Mirror Fight Kitty Fire appeared in episodes 3 and 9 of Mirror Fight. Stock footage of her fights in Mirrorman were reused in this series. Gallery Kitty Human form.png|Kitty Fire's human form. Kitty vs Mirror.png Creeps.png Kitty-Fire.jpg Kitty Fire v Mirrorman.png Kitty Fire v Mirrorman I.png KITTYFIRE.png Kitty Fire.png Kitty Fire 0.jpg Kitty Fire 1.jpg Kitty-Fire-0.jpg|Kitty Fire II kittyfire II 1.jpg Image.png.png kittyfire II 2.jpg kittyfire II 3.jpg Kittyfire III 2.jpg Kitty Fire II.png Kittyfire III 1.jpg Image kitblack .jpeg|Yamanaya Kitty Fire black variant Image kitblue .jpeg|link=Yamanaya Kitty Fire glow blue spray image glowgreen .jpeg|Yamanaya Kitty Fire glow green spray image purple.jpeg|Yamanaya Kitty Fire purple variant image kitred .jpeg|Yamanaya Kitty Fire red variant image orange .jpeg|Yamanaya Kitty Fire orange variant image kittygreen .jpeg|Bullmark Kitty Fire green variant image blue kitty.jpeg|Bullmark Kitty Fire blue variant image Bullmark Kitty .jpeg|1972 Bullmark Kitty Fire image glow set.jpeg|Small Bullmark Kitty Fire glow variant with set image red orange .jpeg|Small Bullmark Kitty Fire red/orange variant image red gold .jpeg|Small Bullmark Kitty Fire red/gold variant image marmite .jpeg|Marmit Kitty Fire image enterprise set.jpeg|Enterprise set with Kitty Fire $_57-6.JPG|Super7 14 inch Kittyfire Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Mirrorman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Mirrorman Category:Mirror Fight Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju